Four Noobs of the Apocalypse
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: Noobs are always seen as weak, but things are about to change. The Supernoobs find themselves with the powers of the Four Horsemen themselves, but can they handle the new powers, their new mentors, and their new enemies who are determined to steal that power? (Warning: Tyler/Amy, Kevin/Shope, and minor crossovers with Resident Evil, Diablo III, and God of War)


**Okay, I'm not going to do an introduction because I suck at them.**

 **Explanation: I don't know why, but I always seem to end up counting how many people there are in a team. So I counted the Supernoobs (four) and then I played Darksiders, which has the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. So… heck.**

 **Mind you, there are different variations between the Four Horsemen, so I'll be using Death, War, Famine, and Pestilence. Also, there are four other characters that aren't exactly part of Darksiders but you might want to check them so you know who they are.**

 **Malthael-Diablo III**

 **Kratos-God of War**

 **Albert Wesker-Resident Evil**

 **Unfed-OC**

 **Finally, I warn you of Tyler/Amy and Kevin/Shope**

 **Disclaimer: I own no one except for Unfed.**

Chapter 1: Noob Longer Simply Noobs

 **Tyler's POV**

Sometimes, I hated being Death.

Malthael was determined to kill me in this arena of bones. He kept slashing his sickles repeatedly, trying to get a shot. Luckily, the combination of the power of my Battle Ball and my training from Mem, Zem, and Death kept him from getting me.

Wait… did I go too far? Shoot, sorry. Back up…

…

Getting rid of the virus was getting easy. It just got into some animal, then we'd beat it then extract the virus from it.

As the virus disintegrated inside the extractor, Kevin shouted, "All right!"

"Is it just me, or is this getting too easy?" I asked.

Shope scoffed and told me, "Well, comparing the time it took to defeat a virus just now and then, it's taking five minutes less to defeat a virus."

"I can't really complain, because I was supposed to walk Wentworth about an hour ago," Roach commented.

Kevin opened his mouth to say something, but the loud sound of hooves clopping against the ground interrupted him.

"Who still rides horses these days?" I asked.

"England, duh!" Kevin retorted.

"England can't ride horses, Kevin," Shope pointed out.

Before we could do anything, I found myself unable to move. My friends seemed the same.

"Is it just me, or can I not move?" Roach asked.

Shope sighed and said, "If the Roach can't move, that means something bad is happening."

"I hate to say it, but I agree," Kevin added.

The horse hooves got louder and faster.

"Well, I guess it's time to scream," I said.

We all shouted at the top of our lungs.

Right ahead of us, we saw them.

Four people on one horse each. Each one glowed a different color and seemed to be rushing at one of us individually.

When they got closer, I saw the one coming straight at me. He was shirtless, pale, and wore a skull mask… right? His red eyes glared at me and his greasy purple hair reached his neck. His horse was pure black and burned with a green fire, and I swear those were scythes on his belt.

I'm sure that the others' attackers were just as terrifying, because we all screamed louder.

When the riders were right about to hit us, they disappeared in smoke. That very smoke was sucked into our Battle Balls.

The moment _that_ happened, our Battle Balls short-circuited and popped right out of our chests. They sparked and fizzled.

We all stood there awkwardly.

I clicked my tongue and said, "Yep, time to see Mem and Zem."

…

"You did get that virus, right?" Mem asked as we walked into the ship.

"Yeah," I told him. "But the thing is…"

"Enough chit-chat," Shope interrupted quite rudely. "Could you have a look at our Battle Balls?"

Mem waved Zem over and they squinted as we showed them our Battle Balls.

Over the trip back, our Battle Balls had changed. Roach's had turned blood red instead of its usual green. Shope's violet had turned into a simple grey. Kevin's was now green, but more like a sickly green really (we joked that he had the Puke Battle Ball). Mine was now violet, but a darker one than Shope's.

Mem and Zem blinked stupidly at the sight of our Battle Balls.

"That can't be good," Kevin said. "Please don't say…"

"I've never seen this before," Mem said.

"I have to agree," Zem added.

"Of course," Kevin sighed.

"Now just wait," Mem assured us. "XR4Ti, can you do a scan?"

The floating iPad came over and took a look at our Battle Balls.

"I would tell you, but the info has been blocked," she said.

"Why?" Zem demanded.

"Not everybody has the same religion," she replied.

"Just tell us anyway!"

"Alright then. Christians believe that on Judgement Day, the end of the world, Four Horsemen will raze the world. Apparently, they are named Death, War, Famine, and Pestilence."

"What does Pestilence mean?" Kevin asked.

"It means disease," Shope and XR4Ti said at the same time.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Roach asked.

"They are inside of your Battle Balls," XR4Ti said simply.

I held mine up a bit higher and asked, "You mean I have Death in my Battle Ball?"

"Hey! I want Death!" Kevin shouted at me.

"Why? Who'd you get?"

"Guys, this isn't Pokemon!" Shope scolded us.

"I don't want Pestilence!" Kevin retorted. "After all, what's so great about sickness and… oh, wait, this might not be so bad after all."

Shope face-palmed.

"So, who'd you get?" I asked her.

"Some grey guy," Shope groaned. "I'm pretty sure it was Famine."

"I got War!" Roach added. "Does that mean I get big swords?"

"And Tyler gets Death," Mem finished. "How fitting. Leader of the Horsemen for the Leader of the Supernoobs."

I shivered. One wrong move, and I could die. I think.

"Wait, so we get cooler names now?" Kevin asked.

Zem tapped his chin and said, "I suppose you four _are_ doing better now."

"So what are we now? The Super Horsemen? Or the Super Four?"

"Doesn't sound right," Mem said. "How about the Four Noobs of the Apocalypse?"

I shrugged and said, "Sounds about right to me."

Kevin opened his mouth angrily, but Zem shouted, "Alright! Meeting adjourned! Goodbye!"


End file.
